fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
TPCB05 / Transcript
'' Utau and Kotone walked to school together, with Harmony and Symphony flew beside them.'' Kotone: Is it okay if you two go to school with us? (looked at Harmony, then Symphony) Harmony: It is alright Symphony: Yes, we just need to act like a doll, like what we did before you become a Pretty Cure Utau: Anyway, with three of us, we can defeat all those bad guys, right? Symphony: Actually... i still holding one Cure Pod Kotone: So, that means...? Harmony: Yes, we need one more Pretty Cure Utau: Eeeehh?! (Opening) In the class, Utau, Kotone, and Nobara gathered at Utau's seat. While Harmony and Symphony hide in Utau and Kotone's bag. Nobara: I see. So, we have to search one more Cure Kotone: We just need to pick randomly, right? Since three of us also chosen randomly Harmony: (whisper) We didn't choose you for no reason Symphony: (whisper) Utau became Cure Vocalist because she is good at singing Harmony: (whisper) And you became Cure Guitarist because you are good at playing guitar Symphony: (whisper) Nobara also became Cure Keyboardist because of that reason Utau: And what about this fourth Pretty Cure? Kotone: Usually, a band consist of vocal, guitar, keyboard, and drum, right? Nobara: So, we need to find a girl who can play drum? Kotone: A girl that can play drum is very rare! How can we find her? Utau: I have an idea! Kotone: Eh? Nobara: What is that? Utau: (smiled) Just watch me! Utau walked to in front of the class. Utau: Everyone! I need your attention! Everyone became quiet, then looked at Utau. Utau: Do you know a girl who can play drum? Or if you can, please tell me! Nobody talked for some seconds. Classmate 1: If i am right, Shirano-san can play drum. (looked at Fubuki) Right, Shirano-san? Fubuki: It's right. So what, if i really can play drum? Utau: Can we talk about it after school? Fubuki: Huh? After school, Utau, Kotone, Nobara, and Fubuki gathered at the rooftop. Fubuki: What do you want to talk about? Please be quick! I don't have much time! Kotone: (grawl) This girl... Utau: Calm down, Kotone Nobara: Actually, we want you become a drummer at our band Fubuki: Really? I mean... it's not like i am interested! Kotone: Hah? What's with that reaction?! You looked happy for a second! Fubuki: I said i am not interested! Kotone: Lie! Fubuki: Whether it is a lie or not, it is none of your business, right?! Kotone: So you admit you lied?! Fubuki: I said it is not you business! Utau: Is Fubuki... tsundere? (speak to Nobara slowly) Nobara: Well, she looked like it Utau: This will be hard... Nobara: Yeah... (Eyecatch) Harmony: (whisper) I think we should tell her the real reason Utau: But, is it alright? I mean... it is still uncertain whether she is the fourth Pretty Cure or not, right? Symphony: But at this rate, she will not join the Pretty Cure team Nobara: I agree with them. We should tell Shirano-san Utau and Nobara walked closer to Fubuki. Utau: Umm... Shirano-san, actually, the real reason we called you here, is because we want you to join our Pretty Cure team Fubuki: Huh? Pretty Cure? Harmony and Symphony flew closer to Fubuki. Harmony: In order to save the world from peoples who want to destroy music and anything related to it, Utau, Kotone, and Nobara transformed into Pretty Cure and beat the Breaks Fubuki: (looked at Harmony) Cut... I mean, i did not mean to say it is cute Utau, Kotone, Nobara: (thought) Lie! You wanted to say "cute"! Fubuki: Well, forget that! Anyway, what is this flying thing?! It talked to me! Harmony: How rude you are! We are not "thing"! Symphony: Yeah, she is right. I am Symphony and she is Harmony Fubuki: What do you want from me?! Nobara: We need you to join our Pretty Cure team Utau, Nobara: Please! (bow) Kotone: (Looked at Utau and Nobara) Please! (bow) Fubuki: You... You are wasting my time! No matter how hard you beg me, i will not join what-you-said Pretty Cure! So, bye! (walked to the stair) Utau: Wait! Shirano-san! Kotone: (held Utau's hand) Let her go. Let's try again tomorrow Not long after that, Tsubaki, Kuroko, and Akagi appeared. Three Breaks followed them. Tsubaki: It is such a nice day... to beat all of you! Pretty Cures! Because of Tsubaki's shout, Fubuki came back to the rooftop and peeked what happened. Utau: Tsubaki! Kotone: Kuroko! Nobara: Akagi! Kuroko: Today we are here to beat all of you! Utau: We will not let that happen! Everyone! Kotone, Nobara: Okay! Utau, Kotone, Nobara: Pretty Cure! Orchestration! Cure Vocalist: Emissary of the star sparkling in the night sky! Cure Vocalist! Cure Guitarist: Emissary of beautiful moon shining at night! Cure Guitarist! Cure Keyboardist: Emissary of the beautiful rose! Cure Keyboardist! Fubuki: What? Suddenly, a microphone, guitar, and drums appeared in front of Tsubaki, Kuroko, and Akagi. Tsubaki: We will show you, a Song of Hatred! Cure Vocalist: Song of... hatred? Then, a Song of Hatred played by Tsubaki, Kuroko, and Akagi, which made Cure Vocalist, Guitarist, Keyboardist, Harmony, and Symphony's ears hurt. Fubuki wanted to help Cure Vocalist and others, but she didn't has any strength. Symphony saw Fubuki, then came closer to her. Symphony: Fubuki, are you sure you don't want to be a Pretty Cure? Fubuki: If i become a Pretty Cure, will i be able to help Hoshimiya-san and others? Symphony: Of course! Please, Fubuki. We all need you! Fubuki: Need me? If i really can help them, i want to help Hoshimiya-san and others! A Cure Pod that brought by Symphony shine brightly. Symphony: The fourth Cure Pod is shining! Fubuki, use this and transform! (give Cure Pod to Fubuki) Fubuki: Okay! Fubuki: Pretty Cure! Orchestration! Cure Drummer: Emissary of the strong and unbreakable diamond! Cure Drummer! (she stood up in front of the other cures) Suddenly, everyone's Cure Pod were beeping. Then, they looked at their Cure Pod. The screen showed us that the song titled Don't Say Lazy was unlocked, which means Cure Vocalist and else could play that song to purify Tsubaki, Kuroko, and Akagi. Cure Vocalist, Guitarist, Keyboardist, Drummer: Let's Play! (they touch the "Don't Say Lazy" song on their Cure Pod's screen) Cure Vocalist: Pinky Microphone! (Pinky Microphone appeared and Cure Vocalist hold it) Cure Guitarist: Shining Blue Moon Guitar! (Shining Blue Moon Guitar appeared and Cure Guitarist brought it) Cure Keyboardist: Elegant Rose Keyboard! (Elegant Rose Keyboard appeared in front of Cure Keyboardist) Cure Drummer: Sparkling Diamond Rod! (Sparkling Diamond Rod appeared and Cure Drummer hold it) Sparkling Diamond Drums! (Sparkling Diamond Drums appeared in front of Cure Drummer) Cure Vocalist: Our concert begins! Cure Vocalist, Guitarist, Keyboardist, and Drummer played and sang Don't Say Lazy . Tsubaki, Kuroko, and Akagi's ears started to be hurt. Before the Cures finished the song, Tsubaki and else teleported to their hideout. In the end of the episode, the Cures were shown de-transformed. Category:Transcripts Category:User: Shirayukiprincess Category:The Pretty Cure Band♪ Category:The Pretty Cure Band♪ Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts